<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arisa and the Birth of IKEA by Yunime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816055">Arisa and the Birth of IKEA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime'>Yunime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori and the Many Wonders of IKEA [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Gen, IKEA, POV First Person, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the award-winning story: “Kasumi Discovers IKEA.” </p>
<p>We all know that IKEA is just a store, right? But what if it was more than that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori and the Many Wonders of IKEA [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arisa and the Birth of IKEA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahem...</p>
<p>My name is Arisa Ichigaya, and if you didn’t know already, I’m drowning in a ball pit. Would you like to know how I got into this mess? First, let me tell you the story of IKEA, and everything shall make sense.</p>
<p>It might sound crazy, but it all started with the birth of the universe. This might sound even crazier, but I’m God. </p>
<p>...H-Hey, don’t look at me like that! Gods can look like this, okay?! And it’s true!</p>
<p>Uh, one day, I was done with tending to my bonsai trees, and I got bored. There wasn’t anything else to do, so I invented the language “Sweden.” After that, there had to be a country to go with it, so I also created the country “Swedish.” Not everyone on Earth went with the idea, but whatever. Screw them, everything’s fine now, anyway. I mean, I thought it would stay that way, though…</p>
<p>...Stop giving me weird looks. Try making up a new language and country by yourself. I’ll wait.</p>
<p>Anyway, when I thought all was well, a couple centuries later, I met this girl named Nanami. She was quite… Odd. We got along well at first, but then she started rambling on about Animal Jam Now who the hell even talks about that game? The community died out ages ago!</p>
<p>Then, one day, she said, “Arisa-senpai, have you thought of opening a business?”</p>
<p>And of course, at the time, I just had to say yes. Little did I know that would ruin everyone’s lives, including mine. This was around the time Poppin’ Party broke up, so again, maybe that was the reason why I said yes. I mean, there wasn’t anything else to do. Surprisingly enough, Tae was extremely against disbanding, but charges were being held against her for second degree murder, so It’s not like we’d listen to her.</p>
<p>Nanami and I began discussing the business idea. I thought that it just had to be based on the country Swedish, so she suggested, “Make everything in Sweden, and give it a Sweden name.” And so, that’s what I did. I didn’t even know what “IKEA” meant at the time, but it sounded like Sweden to me, so I went with it. </p>
<p>“Sell tons of Swedish Fish,” she said.</p>
<p>“Make everything blue,” she said.</p>
<p>“Force the kids to sell their souls to the play area,” she said.</p>
<p>...Okay, I probably should’ve talked to Misaki and Chisato first. </p>
<p>A-Ahem. Once IKEA was done, almost everyone in Hanasakigawa was talking about going there. The news even spread to Haneoka, and surely enough, things went downhill from there. I was convinced that Kasumi was just going through a complicated phase, since she wanted to disband PoPiPa, and y’know, that’s probably right. </p>
<p>She randomly came up to me and asked, “Hey, Arisa, wanna go to IKEA together?”</p>
<p>And that’s how the main problem began.</p>
<p>Kasumi still doesn’t know that I’m God, so she’s basically been dragging around a lethal weapon of destruction all this time. I didn’t wanna go with her, but she forced me to go anyway… No matter how many times I told her no! </p>
<p>And look at me now! This is where I’ve ended up: A never-ending ball pit of shame, despair, socks, and dying children! I’m God, and I don’t deserve to be in here! What the hell, Kasumi?!</p>
<p>...Oh. I got out pretty easily, actually. </p>
<p>But still! Now that I’m finally outta here, I’m gonna make her pay! Watch out, Kasumi Toyama! I swear to God— er, myself, that I’ll clobber you with my bare hands! This is what you get for banishing me in this pit of darkness! My body is ready, and you’re gonna have a bad time!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Morale of the story: Beware of Arisa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>